Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots/Downloadable Content
Downloadable content (DLC) for Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots was made available through the PlayStation Network. The DLC included unique OctoCamo patterns, additional songs and podcast sessions for the in-game iPod, and at least one password. The entirety of the DLC is composed of 1,046,740KB of data. On July 16, 2014, it was announced on the Japanese site that all DLC downloads would terminate on July 31.http://www.konami.jp/mgs4/jp/news/index.html However, a workaround was made in January 2015.https://savemgo.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=14&p=30#p30 The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database is listed as an add on for Metal Gear Solid 4 and is considered DLC by Konami. The online part of the game has its own DLC in the form of expansions, equipment and content found only on the Metal Gear Online Shop. OctoCamo patterns Special OctoCamo patterns are available via DLC. The patterns usually have a varying amount of benefits for camouflage, but generally fall short, instead they offer other special benefits. Each of the OctoCamo patterns are composed of 0,000,153 KB of data. Podcasts Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio (Note: This is only for the Japanese version) *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 01'' *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 02'', released on October 1, 2008 *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 03'', released on October 2, 2008 *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 04'', released on October 3, 2008 *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 05'', released on December 11, 2008 *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 06'', released on December 18, 2008 *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 07'', released on December 30, 2008 *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 08'', released on January 8, 2009 *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 09'' *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 10'' *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 11'' *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 12'' *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 13'' *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 14'' *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 15'' *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 16'' *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 17'' *''Guns of the HIDECHAN!Radio 18'' MGS4 Integral Podcast (note: This is only for the overseas versions of the game) *''MGS4 Integral Podcast 01'' *''MGS4 Integral Podcast 02'', released on December 18, 2008, 0,003,679KB *''MGS4 Integral Podcast 03'', released on January 9, 2009, 0,015,191KB *''MGS4 Integral Podcast 04'', released on January 22, 2009, 0,022,735KB *''MGS4 Integral Podcast 05'', released on February 5, 2009, 0,019,061KB *''MGS4 Integral Podcast 06'', released on February 19, 2009, 0,024,421KB *''MGS4 Integral Podcast 07'', released on March 5, 2009, 0,018,979KB *''MGS4 Integral Podcast 08'', released on March 19, 2009, 0,024,023KB *''MGS4 Integral Podcast 09'', released on April 2, 2009, 0,025,653KB *''MGS4 Integral Podcast 10'', released on April 16, 2009, 0,030,551KB *''MGS4 Integral Podcast 11'', released on April 30, 2009, 0,026,743KB *''MGS4 Integral Podcast 12'', released on May 14, 2009, 0,023,871KB *''MGS4 Integral Podcast 13'', released on May 28, 2009, 0,024,535KB iPod songs Songs for the iPod available via DLC. They add to the iPod's library of songs. *"Conclusion" (MGS4 Extra): Released on June 12, 2008, 0,012,919KB *"HIND D" (MGS1): Released on June 26, 2008, 0,006,849KB *"Battle of Highland" (MGS4 Extra): Released on July 10, 2008, 0,008,403KB *"Harrier" (MGS2: Digital Graphic Novel): Released on June 24, 2008, 0,005,761KB *"Love Theme ~hum version~" (MGS4 Extra): Released on August 7, 2008, 0,023,543KB *"Battle" (MGS2 Plant Chapter): Released on August 21, 2008, 0,008,343KB *"Forerunner" (MGS4 Extra): Released on September 4, 2008, 0,010,047KB *"The Pain" (MGS3): Released on September 18, 2008, 0,007,261KB. *"On the Edge" (MGS4 Extra): Released on October 2, 2008. *"Policenauts Medley" (Policenauts): Released on October 16, 2008. *"War Has Changed" (from the TGS 2005 Trailer of MGS4): Released on October 30, 2008. *"Escape Through the Woods" (MGS3): Released on November 13, 2008. *"Balance Lost" (MGS4 Extra): Released on November 27, 2008. *"Mantis' Hymn" (MGS1): Released on December 11, 2008. *"View of Deep Snow" (Christmas MGS4): Released on December 30, 2008 *"Leo! Leo!" (Z.O.E.): Released on January 15, 2009 *"Chair Race" (MGS4 2005): Released on January 29, 2009 *"Enclosure" (MGS4 version): Released on February 26, 2009 *"La Clown" (Metal Gear Ac!d): Released on February 11, 2009 *"Everything Begins" (MGS4): Released on March 26, 2009 *"Arsenal's Guts" (MGS2): Released on March 12, 2009 *"At Dawn" (MGS4): Released on April 23, 2009 *"RAY" (MGS2: Digital Graphic Novel): Released on April 9, 2009 *"Father and Son" (MGS2): Released on May 21, 2009 *"VR Training" (MGS Integral): Released on May 7, 2009 *"Confession" (MGS4): Released on June 4, 2009 Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Downloadable Content